witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Little Queen Moccamori
Lost Power # After the intro cutscene, Moccamori will hunt down some Lunata Warriors in Northern Lunata Forest. Your actions here are forced by the tutorial. # Upon defeating them, head north to Lunata Altar. # The next battle also involves some forced actions, though there are a few turns of free action as well. # Afterwards, Moccamori will automatically return to the Royal Chamber. # You will be guided to the Lobby. Walk up to the exclamation mark in the center of the room, then tap on the blue !' button that appears. # After the cutscene ends, walk up to the throne and go down to the Training Floor. # You will exercise Fight Training; you cannot pick any other exercise even though they appear on the menu. # Afterwards, perform Magic Training (again, are forced into that option). # Go back to the Royal Chamber. Moccamori will be prompted to write in her journal (save/load). # Go to the bed and sleep. Regaining Power # After Moccamori wakes up, go upstairs to the Lobby to meet Shukrina and Varon. They will give you Blue Hedgehog Spine ×5 and Blue Stone ×1. # You will be prompted to dispatch Shukrina to East Pruto Forest by going to Menu > World Map > East Pruto Forest > Blue Hedgehog Spine > Dispatch. # Go downstairs and walk to the center of the room to use the Teleportation Magic Circle. Click on Moccamori's Castle. # Once she arrives, she will automatically walk out the southern exit into Pruto Forest. # Head further south towards Poerta. Various tutorials and events will play before you make your way down. # Upon approaching Poerta, initiate battle with him. You will be prompted to summon Varon. # After defeating Poerta and gaining Poerta's Magic Stone Slab ×1, you will be prompted to teleport home through the menu. # Walk up to the book and go through the crafting tutorial. # After crafting 1-Lightning Circle, close the menu and walk over to the pad at the bottom of the screen to go through the Magic Circle Combination menu. # Head off to defeat Lambragon, who is currently harassing your soldiers at the castle. # After defeating it, Moccamori will automatically teleport home. Go up to the Lobby and return to the center of the circle. Once the '! prompt appears, click on it and upgrade the Soul Stone. # A cutscene will play afterwards. Once that finishes, head into Pruto Village as instructed. She will automatically approach Tool Merchant Marone and get Empty Bottle ×10 out of him. # Return to the Royal Chamber and craft some Red Potions. Conflict with Kabanes # Return to Pruto Forest. Moccamori will automatically point out the direction of Kabanes Swamp, to the south. White Dragon Moccabird # Moccamori, stuck in Ugly Bird form, barely manages to get back to the Royal Chamber and decides to seek out help. Go downstairs to the training room and find Libro. # After that unsuccessful venture, go up to the Lobby, where Ethan is. Approach him and click on ! when it appears. # Go out into Pruto Mountaintop, where you'll find Varon. Interact with him as well. # Go to Pruto Village and interact with everyone. (Feel free to explore around, too. There's a few hidden chests than can only be opened during this event.) ## The Housewife Reina's Ring mini-event is automatically triggered during this time and must be completed during the event, although completing it is optional. # After talking to everyone, Moccamori will automatically return to the Lobby where a cutscene will play. # Once the cutscene finishes, you gain Cecilia as a minion and move on to Chapter 2. Notes * Lost Power ** You cannot use Northern Lunata Forest's teleportation magic circle. (No prompt will appear when you approach it.) ** If you already have a save file during Step 9, you will still be forced to open the journal and read the tutorial tip, but will be prompted to close the menu instead of overwriting the first save slot. Category:WS4 Guides